<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Make it Through Tonight Everybody's Gonna Hear Me Out by JustARobin05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247208">If I Make it Through Tonight Everybody's Gonna Hear Me Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARobin05/pseuds/JustARobin05'>JustARobin05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Epithet Erased (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Found Family, Nonbinary Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling, There is one swear-word so I think we're good</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:32:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARobin05/pseuds/JustARobin05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Giovanni and Sylvie dance and sing together.</p><p> </p><p>//Inspired by, and title from: Touch-Tone Telephone by Lemon Demon\\</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling &amp; Giovanni Potage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If I Make it Through Tonight Everybody's Gonna Hear Me Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Giovanni was sat on Sylvie’s sofa, looking around the kid's apartment, they seemed to have their life together. Looking at the kid themself told a different story, bags stacked up under their eyes and their hair a bushy, ruffled mess, it was safe to say they weren’t the most organized when it came to themself.</p><p>The house was nice, though. Just… empty. The decorations were there to make others feel good and not Sylvie themself, it just screamed to Giovanni that they didn’t want to be a kid. The fact that they were living alone did, too.</p><p>“Why are you here?” the teen asked, Giovanni was expecting that, Sylvie was always quick to questions. It was just how they worked.</p><p>“Didn't want to be alone,”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Don’t want to say,” Giovanni scratched at his arm and Sylvie sighed, it wasn’t an annoyed sigh, or one to judge the man with, just a sigh. </p><p>“Okay, you don’t have to, just… what exactly do you want to do here? I don’t have much to do,”</p><p>“Show me some music,”</p><p>The teenager blinked at him for a second, confused. “Why?”</p><p>“I need new music suggestions, I’ve just been listening to the same stuff,” sad things, at that, “I want… something up-beat, something I can dance to,”</p><p>Sylvie had their ‘thinking’ look on their face, the one they wore when they knew something but wouldn’t say it for whatever reason. “Alright,” they had a worried look in their eye for a split second which was quickly concealed, “Just don’t judge what I put on,”</p><p>“Wouldn’t think of it,”</p><p>Sylvie left the living room. The room itself was large and spacious, connected to a kitchen that didn’t hide itself, open plan. It was one thing that Sylvie actually seemed to like about this apartment. … Didn’t the kid say it had two rooms? Giovanni shook his head when Sylvie came in with their phone in hand. They raised their brow, looking at the pink-haired man. “You know you can talk to me, right?”</p><p>“I know,” he shot them a small, shaky smile, “You can talk to me too,”</p><p>Judging by the surprised look on their face and the way they shook their head, Giovanni would have to get that through their head at some point. Still, they opened their phone, and it wasn’t long until a loud “Connected!” came to the two’s ears. </p><p>“I’m warning you now, my speakers are loud,”</p><p>“I can tell,”</p><p>“No. Like, really, really loud,” they gave him a sheepish look, “I’ve had uh… many noise complaints,”</p><p>“Cool!” Giovanni said, “You’re annoying everyone – an outstanding Bad Guy move!”</p><p>“I’m not a bad guy,”</p><p>“Sure,”</p><p>“Just because I hang out with you doesn’t mean-”</p><p>“Play the music already!” he said, as though he was a heckler in a crowd and Sylvie was a stand-up comedian. </p><p>“Okay, okay, give me a second,”</p><p>That was when the song began. It wasn’t one that Giovanni had heard before, but it started as something the pink-eyed man would describe as acapella, not something to dance to, exactly. All high-pitched and flow-y. Of course, that was when the actual instrumental came in, and he saw. Yeah, Sylvie had picked a good song. What started off as a few high-pitched noises tied into strings and then the bass dropped, it wasn’t a large thing, just small. It carried on, Sylvie was tapping their foot as they sat down. Giovanni did the opposite.</p><p>He stood up, smiling, “Watch me dance, nerd!” he through out, already feeling better than moments prior. Sylvie rolled their eyes, still watching as Giovanni started expressing his excitement towards the beats and the flow of the song with his arms, legs, his whole body.</p><p>He knew he wasn’t good but that wasn’t what he was trying to do. What he was trying to do was vent, this was just the way he did it.</p><p>Giovanni usually did this in the confines of his own home, his room, where no one could see. Here’s the thing though: he trusted Sylvie. Sylvie was family to him, a younger sibling or even his kid, Giovanni didn’t care where they lied on that, he just cared that the teenager was family. And now? He needed that from a place his mothers couldn’t supply. He needed a sibling, he guessed, and an older one that could understand. So, Sylvie was the answer.</p><p>As the vocals came in he had noticed something pick up in the sheep-themed teenager, as though they wanted to sing. Giovanni didn’t know what it was, he’d known them for so long now that he could notice their small behaviors. Sylvie wanted to sing as much as Giovanni wanted to dance.</p><p>The excitable man reached out a hand, before yelling over the music that “IF YOU WANT TO SING YOU SHOULD STAND UP, IT’S BETTER FOR YA’.”</p><p>Sylvie smiled, and just as the first chorus came in, they started to sing. It was small at first, but with Giovanni’s eccentric movements it wasn’t long until they were almost matching the music in their volume. </p><p>Giovanni was dancing and Sylvie was singing, and it was fantastic, amazing, and just so cool. The soup-making man smiled as stars came into his eyes, grabbing onto Sylvie’s hands and happily jerking their limbs around, bouncing as he did so. Sylvie had no issue with it as they sung, in fact they were laughing and smiling more. They started adding dramatics to their tone along with the song, it was so fun.</p><p>This was art, really, wasn’t it? Having fun with something with the people you love, right? Isn’t that what his mother said?</p><p>The beat slowed slightly, dimming down as a phone call rung out in the distance, from the song itself. It got progressive louder until the singer started to say what he wanted, Sylvie did so too. They were being dramatic about it, climbing onto furniture and when the vocals picked up, they practically yelled them. Giovanni let out a “Woo!” as he watched the amazing show of talent, still dancing as he did so.</p><p>Then, the song faded out.</p><p>Giovanni flopped into the couch and Sylvie did the same, it was just that they had been standing on it. They were both breathing heavily, sweating, but despite that they smiled to each other, and they then laughed. No song was coming just yet and they were both grateful for that.</p><p>“That was-”</p><p>“Awesome!” Giovanni said, “We should do that more often,”</p><p>“Fuck yeah!” in response to that, the older man gasped.</p><p>“Sylvester Ashling! Did you just swear!?” Sylvie laughed.</p><p>“Learned it from home,”</p><p>“Who taught you!?”</p><p>“You, dumbass,”</p><p>Then, the two were laughing once more. </p><p>They both needed that, Giovanni could tell. It was so good to let go of everything like that. </p><p>He smiled. “Any other suggestions?”</p><p>“Water first,”</p><p>“...Yeah, yeah, water first,”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Look I don't know how to dance but I do stim so I wrote stimming into the dancing okay bye love you &lt;3</p><p>{Also if I messed up Sylvie's pronouns at any point I'm really sorry I tried really hard to get it right but my head kept saying put he/him instead of they/them, I tried to proof-read it but I'm not sure if I caught everything ashd}</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>